


If You Reach For Me I'll Be There

by MintTangle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, quareedtine, rated teen for language because gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintTangle/pseuds/MintTangle
Summary: Gavin is forced to work from home for three weeks during a global illness outbreak. He thinks it'll be a piece of cake . . . until he finds out that Nines is staying home with him to keep him company. Though things start out a little rough, as time goes on, Gavin finds himself growing closer to the android in lieu of human contact.A #quaREEDtine fic to spread some love in this wild time!
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	If You Reach For Me I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> I'm positive I stole this title from somewhere, but oh well! I think it's cute :3

It had sounded like a dream at first. Three weeks of working from home while the latest widespread disease ran its course across the globe. Three weeks of sweatpants and crappy daytime television noise in the background and no face-to-face conversations with any endlessly irritating coworkers. Gavin Reed thought he was more than ready to face the quarantine.

That is, until he learned that the DPD would be sending the RK900 home with him.

_“It’s not technically a ‘quarantine,’ Detective, it’s simply—”_

_“Shut it, tin can, I’ll call it what I like.”_

The theory behind the RK900 (or Nines, as most people had taken to calling him) staying with Gavin was that social isolation wasn’t exactly the best for human beings. Gavin failed to see how social interaction with a piece of plastic would be much better, self-aware or not. At least Nines seemed marginally less annoying than Connor, if only because he didn’t talk nearly as much as the always-perky original. The few times they’d been forced to work together so far had been manageable, if not exactly pleasant.

Three weeks of being stuck in the house with him, however, was turning out to be more than Gavin could handle . . .

_“Fuck, it’s 7am, you plastic prick! Let me sleep!”_

_“It’s best to keep a routine in times like this, Detective. Following your typical schedule will help you maintain healthy levels of productivity.”_

. . . though not always for the reasons Gavin had expected.

_“You don’t always have to cook for me, y’know. Contrary to popular belief, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”_

_“I just want to make sure you stay in good health, Detective. I really don’t mind it.”_

The worst part was that Gavin had caught himself being drawn to the android, craving physical contact and a good old-fashioned conversation. He was used to being around Tina most of the time, the two of them constantly ribbing each other, throwing arms around each other, playfully shoulder checking each other when they walked by. The isolation was starting to get to him.

_“So, Nines, tell me about yourself. What’s life like for the most_ advanced _android to ever exist?”_

_“I’m afraid there’s not much to tell, Detective. I haven’t had much time to experience life yet, after all.”_

_“Yeah, but there’s gotta be something. Isn’t there anything you like to do?”_

_“Well, I do read quite a fair amount, I suppose.”_

_“Oh yeah? What’re you into? Got a favorite book?”_

_“Lately I’ve been reading classic literature. I’m quite fond of Jane Eyre, though I think it may be too early to pick favorites.”_

_“Jesus, I should’ve known you’d be a fucking nerd, but a romantic too? Unbelievable.”_

Gavin started finding excuses to come into contact with Nines whenever he could. Sometimes he’d bump into Nines in tight spaces, like the hallway or the kitchen. Sometimes he’d look over Nines’s shoulder to see what he was cooking, chin resting in the curve of his neck. Sometimes he’d lean against Nines to get a better look at a case file he was holding.

It was never enough, and yet at the same time it was entirely too much.

Gavin finally gave in after a week. He just couldn’t take their strange not-quite-friendship any more. Not with loneliness setting in. Not when he was starting to _really_ get touch-starved. Maybe he was escalating things a little too quickly, but desperate times call for desperate measures, after all. So he shuffled into the kitchen one morning under the premise of getting more coffee, watching Nines as he put away the freshly washed dishes from breakfast. He set his mug on the counter and waited for the android to finish, hoping that it wouldn’t take so long that he’d change his mind on what he was about to do.

When Nines turned from the cabinet, Gavin threw his arms around his torso, burying his face against the android’s soft black turtleneck. Nines froze for a moment, starled, then slowly brought his arms up around Gavin’s shoulders, allowing his chin to rest atop the detective’s head.

_“If you say anything, Nines, I swear to God—”_

_“You know, Gavin, you could have just asked. It’s what I’m here for, after all.”_


End file.
